


I Wonder If You Saw Me Leaving

by captain_bucky_writesaswell



Series: Missing Scenes S03 [1]
Category: La Reina del Sur (TV), Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Protective James, clumsy James, pre 302, soft James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_bucky_writesaswell/pseuds/captain_bucky_writesaswell
Summary: (pre 302)James finds Teresa and Pote in Malta





	I Wonder If You Saw Me Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> "...Head down in a crowded place, then I saw you and I walked away, I wonder if you saw me leaving.  
> I didn’t really want to have to say, 'how you doing? Where've you been these days?' That’s just the way i’m feeling..."

Teresa and Pote were settled on one of the black leather sofas in the club. They were celebrating their 6 months in Malta, and both were a few glasses of alcohol into the night.

James had been in Malta for 4 days, watching, following, keeping close enough to them to intervene if the sicarios that he’d heard about found her.He was surprised that Devon Finch didn’t do more to stop him from leaving, it seemed too easy for him to walk away. He lost faith in himself when the little girl died. James knew that he’d probably have to pay for that accident one day, but for now, reconnecting with Teresa was his priority.

He sits in a small booth in a corner of the same bar as them, alone, sipping on a cheap bottle of beer. He’s in a different attire, softer than what he wore when he was Camila’s right hand. Six months ago he was all black leather and denim, dirty combat boots laced all the way up - not forgetting about his signature aviator sunglasses as well. Back then, he had to keep up the tough guy appearance that he wasn’t too fond of. He forced himself to think that it was just another part of the job. When he left the service, he somehow swapped his desert sand camouflage uniform for this new one.

He watches, his eyes fixed on them. He can see both of them laughing, enjoying their drinks a little too much than he’d ever seen them do before. He thinks about her, about the last time he saw her. She’s right in front of him but there’s nothing he can do about it. He wants to be near to her so badly. She’s sitting back against the sofa, a glass in her left hand and her legs crossed lazily, her right hand resting across her thigh. She’s in a sleek, form fitting black dress that cuts just above her knees, a single strap going over each of her shoulders.

James flashes back to every time Teresa had to wear something fancy for Camila, one of the expensive dresses she’d get her to flaunt at meetings and parties. He remembers the first time he saw her in anything remotely up-market, remembered how well Teresa fitted into Kim’s red sequinned dress a thousand times better than Kim ever could.

They’d been here for an hour, James was nursing his third drink, trying to blend in with the crowd without getting too tipsy. Teresa and pote looked like they were getting ready to leave. They’d placed both of their glasses back down onto the low table in front of them, and Teresa had uncrossed her legs as if she were preparing to stand.James placed a sufficient amount of cash on his booth table and stood up, moving himself out of the small space while not seeing a waitress girl with a tray and a couple of empty glasses coming up behind him.

As he moves out onto the edge of the dance floor, he bumps her tray by accident as he’s looking down to close his wallet. She stumbles backwards in her heels and almost falls over herself. If it weren’t for a few partygoers behind her to prop her up, she probably would have ended up on the floor.

This girl was tiny, and well... James was a ‘giant peach’ after all. An empty pint glass falls to the ground off of the top of her tray and smashes to pieces. Those that hear the noise over the crowd and the music turn to look in the waitress’s direction.

Teresa and Pote swing their bodies around to see what had happened.Forever on high alert, Pote braced his gun. Teresa held out her hand, hovering it over his gun to stop him from raising it - it was just an accident. “Pote-” she warns.

When the glass fell, James immediately took his eyes to Teresa and Pote before diverting them towards the door, they couldn’t know he was here. Then, realising he’d drawn attention to his direction, he turned his back on the pair. He didn’t apologise to the waitress, just disappeared subtly through the crowded bar towards the exit.

The general darkness of the room combined with the flashing lights of the dance floor made her catch his silhouette, and for a second she thought that the figure of the man who knocked the young woman looked like someone familiar. In her mind she decided it was just another tall, dark, rude drunk that would normally be out trying to cause trouble in a place like this. Pote holstered his gun back into his waistband - “we should go Teresa.” He stood to his feet and held out his hand for Teresa to take to help her up, her 5 inch heels making her considerably taller and a little more unsteady than normal - “thank you”.

Pote follows Teresa closely though the crowd, past the bar, and out of the door.

 

James had slipped out and walked down the pavement in the opposite direction to the car park. He stooped in an unlit doorway and lit up a cigarette, pulling his hood up over his head like it were a shell for him to hide in. He could feel the fire rising in his chest as she walked outside towards the car park. He noticed she carried herself differently, more upright than he remembered. He watched as Pote helped her into their car and they drove off down the road.

Once they were clear, James jogged to his car and followed a few hundred metres behind them. When it seemed to him like they were definitely headed back to their apartment, James slipped down a side road and took a different route to their address as to avoid suspicion.

He parked his car at the other end of their street and waited. He watched as they made their way up the steps to their apartment. He sat tentatively for half an hour until he was satisfied that they weren’t followed home by anybody other than him from the club. Then he reached back and pulled out some snacks and drinks from the backseat, turning on the radio and settling in for the night.

 

He stayed up all night watching over Teresa’s house.

 

He’d found her.

And now, he wasn’t going to let her get away.

**Author's Note:**

> this was the start of my missing scenes from season 3 series :)   
> i know this wasn't amazing but i felt like we needed it


End file.
